My Fluffy Monster
by Yurosoku
Summary: When Kairi catches a cold, Sora decides to warm her up through the power of fluffiness!


My fluffy Monster

It was rare that Destiny Islands would get cold and blustery days, in fact it was so rare some even joke that the only water you'd ever see was the ocean. But even a world that was mostly summer like almost all year around, it was bound to get cold and rainy days.

And perhaps because of the rarity of those days, not many are prepared to deal with them head on. Kairi, being a prime example.

'A-A-ACHOO!', she sneezed.

Sniffling weakly, Kairi shivered weakly as she clutched blanket tighter around her smaller frame, shaking. She had been one of the poor victims of the surprised rain storm that had just arrived a few days ago, and that was when she was just going around for a nice walk in the warm weather to take in a more relaxed activity.

She was caught within the storm, and had to run all the way back home, soaked to the bone as if she was dropped in the middle of the ocean. Unsurprisingly she got sick thanks to the cold and was stuck in bed for two days so far, only getting up to use the bathroom or to change into different pjs. The princess was so bored though, along with being very cold. All her attempts of amusement were constantly halted because of her illness, she couldn't read her book without getting a headache or dizziness.

There wasn't anything on tv she wanted to watch as she somewhat had lost interest in shows. Music was her only source of entertainment but there is only so much orchestra and hip-hop could do for her. Kairi allowed herself to pull the blanket around herself more, shivering thanks to the thin frame of the sheet. She berated herself for not getting a heavy and thicker blanket for these types of weathers, but she argued with herself how often would she use something like this.

Then her gummi phone rang, vibrating on silent near her bed. She groaned and plucked it up, looking to see it showing Sora's name on it. Her spirit went up slightly, a small smile gracing her face as she attempted to sit up properly and answered the phone. She was immediately speaking with him face to face, she noted he looked sweaty and dirty, must have been fighting.

But that wonderous smile of his shined through though, a smile that almost made her forget her body temperature was currently imitating an ice cube.

'Hi Kairi!', he said with a cheer.

'Hi, Sora', she said weakly, her throat was aching, and she didn't want to risk it getting worse by speaking at a higher volume.

Sora's bright smile dimmed when he heard her response, and she couldn't imagine how she must have looked to him right now. His eyes glowed with concern and worry, probably taking in her state.

'Are you ok? You don't look so good', he commented. 'UH, n-not that you look bad…well you kinda do, but I mean that in the healthy department!'.

Kairi giggled at him, he was still awkward as much as she is. Since they returned from their latest journey, bringing HIM home, they finally acted upon their heart's desire and started dating from there. But then she coughed lightly from her giggles, clearing her throat.

'Oh man, I made you sick', he lamented playfully.

'Do you control the weather?', she asked weakly. 'Because that's the cause of my condition'.

Sora blinked before understanding dawned upon him, he was well familiar with the surprise rain storms their world would often endure and more than once did he suffer the brunt of it. 'Are you ok though?', he asked. 'Yes…well, kinda. I'm just very cold, that's my biggest issue', Kairi promised. She turned her phone to show him the rain outside her window, the storm at its worst currently and it bathed the islands in water and wind.

Sora's groan was heard, voicing her thoughts on the weather too. Bringing him back to see her, she smiled at his own. 'I should've let you tag along, least you wouldn't be stuck in bed', he said with a sigh.

Since their return both her and Sora had begun to start their own little world guarding duties by visiting the ones closer to Destiny Islands while Riku was off on his own journey to see more out there. With heartless still a present threat regularly Kairi knew someone had to pick up the slack, and she refused to allow her keyblade training to go to waste after one fight. Granted it wasn't easy with just the two of them, but she liked it, having him all to herself and making her own adventures.

She elected to stay behind this time, as the threat was minimal at best and worst, plus Sora was going to have help from Hiro and the other members of Big Hero Six, so she had nothing to worry about. 'I'm getting better Sora, don't beat yourself over it', she said. His features softened at her assurance, he gave her a smile in return.

'I'll be back soon, promise', he said'.

'Good, the islands are too quiet without you', she teased.

'…I love you', he said shyly, ducking to hide his blush.

Just as well, Kairi's own cheeks glowed with warmth from those words. He ended the call, just in time, she pressed the phone against her heart, a level of warmth that was indescribable spread through her body. They may be awkward at the start, but she always felt her heart flutter whenever he said those three words.

'I love you too', she whispered, kissing the top of the phone.

*Later*

Her body was still trying to turn her into a block of ice, and her limbs started to ache too. Kairi sighed as she looked around her room for another source of comfort and heat, lamenting at all her t-shirts and blouses, why didn't she take Riku's advice and invest in some hoodies or heavy clothing like he and Sora do.

As the day grew darker, whether it was from darkening grey clouds or the day was slowly entering the final stages she didn't know, she was too cold to care. If she could fall asleep, she'd be fine but because of the aches in her body that kept persisting her, sleep was not an option. She even threw on the tv for background noise to just distract her, but Kairi just found herself mindlessly clicking through the channels to find SOMETHING worth listening.

Then as Kairi changed the channel for the eleventh time, her door opened. She was expecting her adoptive mother to come in again and ask she needed something. Kairi looked up to see Sora entering, throwing his hood back and giving her a bright smile. Before she could even ask how he got back so quickly, Sora was by her side immediately, avoiding getting her west from his gloves.

'Hi', he said.

Kairi relaxed and smiled at him, gently cupping his cheek, relishing in his warm skin. 'How did you get home so quickly?', she asked.

'Just kicked the ship into gear and blasted back here', he said. 'Probably broke a few speeding limits and I'd probably be arrested if we had space police but hey'.

Kairi giggled, his humour had improved dramatically as of late, which wasn't a bad thing. His eyes softened with worry when he felt her forehead after he took off his soaked gloves, and grimaced. She was almost freezing from the way she felt, especially against his warmed palms. 'You're gonna get sick yourself in those', Kairi commented, gesturing his soaked attire. Sora chuckled softly though, flicking her nose gently. Even in her condition, his well-being was always first for her.

'I'll be fine', he tried but she shook her head. 'I have some of your spares in the drawers, please, put them on before you get sick. Doubly so because of me', she argued softly. Sora relented, chuckling regardless and followed her order. He entered the bathroom, though he had an agenda of his own. Once inside and after he locked the door, he pulled out his gummi phone and immediately dialled for Donald's number…

Kairi watched as the rain poured outside her window, sighing and laying against the pillows. Her thoughts wandered back to Sora, as grateful and happy she was to have him with her, she felt a wave of guilt surge within her heart. He's probably exhausted from the fighting, flying through space and now he had to endure a rainstorm to just get to her. Kairi wished she hadn't answered his call and instead just texted him she was fine, let him live in ignorance of her condition and just get on with his day.

Then again, if it were the other way around, she'd be no different then him. Speaking of him, he was taking his time in the bathroom. Before she could ask him if he was having trouble finding his clothes among her own, understandable she thought shyly, the door opened. And out came, a monster.

A very, fuzzy monster.

However, before she could summon her keyblade, sick or not, the monster gave her a cheesy grin and lifted his paws up in a kitty like stance and let out a "rawr". Suddenly her eyes widened when she managed to put two and two together. 'S-Sora?'.

'Bingo! Good first try!', he praised.

Now that she was certain this fuzzy creature was indeed Sora, she began to take in his bestial form. He was covered in pale blue fur, ears are larger and more pointed, his fingers end in black claws, and his legs become somewhat canine in structure, with three-clawed feet. He also has a small, canine tail, and his hair becomes more leaf-like in design, obscuring one of those precious blue eyes.

She blinked twice, trying to wrap her mind around his new state. 'This is my "monster" form, when I visited Monstropolis!', he explained. Even his voice hadn't changed, which was a relief to her. Strangely enough, despite the more bestial form, she wasn't scared of him, in fact she thought he looked…ungodly cute.

Maybe it was the cat like features, the snout and ears, but he looked more like a monster to play with than scare kids.

Sora noticed her staring, and then beamed. He joined her on the bed, on his knees, and then stuck his tongue out. She laughed, his features more adorable than scary, plus the way he looked with his tongue out again reminded her of a kitten by that point.

'S-So, what's the, *snicker* point? Are you just showing off your form?', she asked, giggling.

'Nope, but I had a thought', he said. 'Touch my chest'.

Kairi blushed softly, but did it regardless. The very moment she felt his fur, her hand pressed against his chest and his fur surrounded her hand. He was so fluffy and soft against her hand, she felt she slight vibration of his heart beat resonating within is chest and the warmth from his fur. Mesmerized, Kairi started to run her hand down his chest to his stomach, then to his cheek, Sora was smiling away at her touches, like it pleased him.

'So soft', she mused, 'And warm'

'Do you trust me?', he asked suddenly.

Kairi looked at him, warmly. She nodded, no one else had her trust like he does. Sora removed the blanket from her slender form, she shivered from the cold air, but then he laid them both down on the bed. Sora then pulled her close to him, resting her cheeks against his chest, arms around her form while their legs were tangled up. Immediately, Kairi was enveloped in warmth and softness that surpassed any blanket she had ever felt.

Having Sora's arms around her only made the heat grow, cheeks flushed red but she was smiling gleefully none the less. She looked up at her boyfriend, who was smiling softly at her. 'Cosy?', he asked.

'…yes', she sighed, nuzzling into his fur. Then, something occurred to her, and she smiled. 'C-Could I scratch your chin?', she asked.

Sora blinked at her, but shrugged, giving her his permission. Kairi reached up and scratched his chin, Sora's eyes lids went down slightly, her fingers were hitting a good spot on his chin. Suddenly, he let out a gentle purr of approval. Kairi stopped momentarily, her eyes glowing with awe. 'You purred!', she said.

'So? What's wrong with me purring?', he asked, shyly and if Kairi was a betting girl, if his face wasn't covered in fur he'd be blushing. Kairi squealed in delight, hugging him tightly. 'You are so cute!', she sang, nuzzling into his fuzzy chest. 'And you're all mine! Mine mine mine mine!'.

Sora laughed, holding her tightly against his chest. 'And your personal heater~'.

Kairi "uh huh" in response. She let out a small yawn, rubbing her cheeks into him as Sora threw the blanket over them, allowing her to feel the warmth from both sources. She let out a hum of approval, content with this. She felt Sora's paw brush against her cheek lovingly, the scratchy sensation was soothing oddly.

'Good night Kai', he said, soft and planted a kiss on her forehead.

A/N:

…I regret nothing.

Ima Nonyme and I were both agreeing that Monster Sora is the fluffiest thing ever and this happened! So my little cheer up because of you know what.

As always, thanks for reading, stay awesome but more importantly stay safe!


End file.
